Granted: A second chance
by BLACKxxSILVER
Summary: Gaara X OC


Granted a second chance

Forward

"Damn it!" I screamed loudly as I threw a shuriken into my bedroom wall. My temper flaring as I painfully slammed my fist into the closest object, another wall.

'Why does shit like this always happen to me?!' I angrily thought as my fist once again collided with the dark purple wall. My eyes well up as my body shudders with rage, pain and sadness. My world was once again slowly crumbling to pieces. My head snapped up as I began to cry. "Why? What the hell have I done?" I scream as my knees give out and I slide to the semi-dirty floor. I hit the wall again, subconsciously noting that there will be a bruise there in the morning. My cell phone rings loudly on my bed. I glance at it, slowly getting up I make my way to the bed and answer the annoying phone.

"Hello?" I ask, awaiting an answer.

"Hey babe its Nicole!" said a higher feminine voice. My friend Nicole, a pretty, petite girl, she had deep brown eyes and longer golden brown hair, freckles dotted her heart shaped face and across her small nose, she was very pretty, and in truth, I envied her.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I ask, my voice betraying me and slightly shook, lucky for me she never notices thing like that.

"Um I was wondering, did you do the homework for Elizabeth's class?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Nah, I…I forgot about it" I sat down on my bed.

"Oh...Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow bye!" she said and hung up the phone. I hung up and stared to shudder again, my eyes filling with tears and leaking down my cheeks. Once again my phone went off. I groaned loudly, as I answered.

"Yea?"

"Hey." Aleks. One of my true best friends. I have known him since the second grade.

"Hey…what's up?" my voice hitched again as I spoke.

"Jess?"

"Yea"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I inwardly cursed his knowledge.

"Jjjjeeesss" I sigh knowing I had to tell him

"Well I just found out that my boyfriend is breaking up with me, I know because he sent his friend to dump me for him and that he has cheated on me over three times with one of my friends that is no longer a friend." I quickly said not going into extreme detail because I could not get through with out chocking and sobbing. "Awwww...Jess I'm sorry...that's just fucked up." I sighed again

"Look, I can't talk right now…I'll talk to you later." He said okay and we hung up.

That night I came up with some lovely new strings of insults and I cried myself to sleep. The betrayal of my trust weighing down on me and sending me into a deep depression.

The next morning I awoke with stiff eyes and a still wet pillow. I grumbled as I slowly forced my self to rise from my warm, cozy bed. I complained quietly as I walked down my rickety old stairs threw the living room past the kitchen and to the bathroom. I closed and locket the door, throwing my pajamas onto the floor I turned on the shower. I paused, and examined my self in the mirror. Five foot seven and three fourths. Yea I was tall. I looked from my almost almond shaped, strangely colored, blue eyes to my round face and cheeks, to what my mom calls 'perfect lips.' My bottom lip full, a plump pink. My upper lip slightly smaller and nicely shaped. My blackish blue shoulder length hair, my longer, elegant neck. Then my eyes wondered to the rest of my body. My body type is very different from most, okay 95 of my friends. Not only am I tall, but I am built like a brick house, with a larger hour glass figure, I am a larger women but I have a hour glass none the less, my chest very ample. My thighs full and strong calves. Long legs and pale skin. I sighed as I noticed the bags under my eyes where worse thanks to my crying episode last night. I then turned back to my shower and soon was getting dressed. My long black chain pants clinking as I moved about, I sighed as I pulled a clingy black shirt on over my head, fishnet arm warmers, large steel toed boots with large buckles of skulls, multiple bracelets, and rings helped to complete my out fit. I put on some earrings that started at the top of my ear where the cartilage was, then connected to my lower ear piercing with a thin chain, and hung down, with a small black and silver cross hanging from the chain. I sigh once again, applied a thin layer of red lipstick and a nicely formed black line on the bottom eye lid, and a thicker one covering my upper eye lids. I grumble and grab my bag.

"I'm leaving see you after school." I call to my parents; I got a muffled response and walked out the door.

But unbeknown to me, I would not be seeing them after school, hell I wouldn't even make it into class.

I walk out my door, grimacing at the bright sunny sky. I turned my head in the direction I was headed,

"That's better!" I smirked, as the dark rain clouds looming over head seemed to comfort me some how. I Began walking toward the bus stop, I stood under the bus stop sign and searched my pockets for my white and black striped lighter, coming up empty I cursed and grumbled as I realized the bus was almost to where I stood. I flashed my bus pass as I climbed on to the bus. I slowly got to my school. I quickly got off the bus, frustrated, and annoyed, yea having to fend off creepy old perverts was not helping my mood. I stalked toward the school glancing around I saw my group of friends. I ran towards them and grimaced.

"Hey." I greeted them. They all greeted me back. We all stood around and talked. I looked toward the park that sat by the school. There was one tree that was right in the middle of the park, nothing ordinary, just a regular old tree. I smiled at my friends and continued to talk to them, but more and more I found my self looking towards that tree. Pretty soon my body was moving by its self, moving towards the tree. I faintly heard the voices of some of my friends, I ignored them and continued to run. Full fledge into the tree; I didn't even brace myself for impact. I closed my eyes as the ruff texture of the bark made its self known. I fell unconscious, I saw nothing but a black void, I felt nothing, nor did I hear, nor smell or taste. It was simply…black.


End file.
